


[podfic] Land of Milk and Honey

by Andeincascade (Ande)



Category: Bandom, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-24
Updated: 2013-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-05 23:25:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1099788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ande/pseuds/Andeincascade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brendon and Spencer are music professors at a community college. And hot for each other. And there's a banana shaker.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Land of Milk and Honey

**Author's Note:**

  * For [girlmarauders](https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlmarauders/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Land of Milk and Honey](https://archiveofourown.org/works/338525) by [LittleMousling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMousling/pseuds/LittleMousling). 



> I had so much fun creating for you, Girlmarauders! I hope you enjoy and that all your bandom wishes come true this holiday. ♥
> 
> Many thanks to Little Mousling for blanket permission and to our intrepid mods for patience, encouragement and challenge wrangling.

Cover Art provided by akamine_chan.

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Length

00:23:01 

## Downloads (right-click save-as)

  * [mp3](http://ande.parakaproductions.com/lomah/lomah.mp3) | **Size:** 22.0 MB 
  * [m4b](http://ande.parakaproductions.com/lomah/lomah.m4b) | **Size:** 45.0 MB 

  
---|---


End file.
